rollwithitfandomcom-20200215-history
OOS 18
Notunoth 2, in the night after rescuing Maithos from the Blight Ward. It occurred between sessions 17 and 18. It happens concurrently with OOS 19. Transcript Gloom: The train station is almost deserted. There area few humanoid shapes curled in corners to ward of the chill, virtually indistinguishable from the rubbish that's accumulated in the station. A single flickering lightbulb illuminates the railway's public telephone, a device that seems to have been crudely repaired after some event snapped the receiver in half. '' ''A cat sits atop the call box, grooming a paw lazily. Lady Renn: tallo, who at this point has transformed into lady renn and changed outfits using her cool clasp thingy, heads to the telephone and lightly touches it to make sure it's not sticky or gross before going to use the phone Gloom: It is somewhat sticky and gross. Lady Renn: holds it with a handkerchief sighs, hesitates a moment, dials the number Gloom: The phone rings for longer than normal- the hour is late and no one is likely expecting a call, but a sleep-addled voice does pick up the phone. "Hello?" Though clearly disoriented, you recognize your father's voice. "Who's calling at this... Renn is that you?" He sounds instantly alert and awake "Are you okay? is everything alright?" Lady Renn: "oh, father! um. yes, i am doing fine!" "how are you?" possibly sounds a bit apprehensive but also happy Tovaris: "Oh, I'm fine, We're fine," he sounds relieved, "How goes the intrepid adventuring?" Lady Renn: "father, it is amazing! you wouldn't believe some of the things i've--well, not me exactly--um, that i've encountered!" Tovaris: "Oh? I'd love to hear about them. Is it everything you hoped it would be?" Lady Renn: "it's definitely....interesting. i've seen so much! it is certainly not what i expected but i'm quite enjoying it." "anything interesting happening at the estate? how is everyone doing?" Tovaris: "I'm glad to hear it seems to be going well. Things are a bit chaotic around here, your mother seems keenly interested in integrating Julien's shipping lanes with our more legitimate holdings. She's... focused. We're doing well. Jeffrey misses you, but he's fine as well." Lady Renn: "lovely, i'm so glad to hear it! are you still as busy as always with council work?" Tovaris: "Yes, Councilor Burnett has really been putting everyone through the ringer lately, he's wanting to focus efforts on... well, I'm sure it's all rather boring. Suffice it to say that yes, busy as ever, I hardly see your mother these days." he laughs. Lady Renn: "i would actually be quite interested in hearing about it, but...well i have a specific reason for this call." Tovaris: "Oh, of course, sorry, what do you need, muffin?" Lady Renn: "well, you see. mother gave me a job to do if i found my way to auguste. are you familiar with it?" Tovaris: "Oh, I'm afraid not, I don't really get involved with that side of things. I mostly just try to keep prying eyes away from where they don't belong. I'll wake her, I'm sure she'll want to talk to you." Lady Renn: "oh, thank you. i..... i miss you." Tovaris: "I miss you too, sweetheart. You can always drop by if you want to, whenever you're in town. Hang on. I'll get your mother." Gloom: he sets the phone down, and several minutes of silence pass, but for the rustling of a vagrant repositioning themselves in the station. When a voice returns to the line, it's your mother's familiar tone. "Hello, Renn? How are you doing?" Lady Renn: "hello, mother! i apologize for calling at this rude hour." Adrienne: "It's... It's quite alright. What's going on?" Lady Renn: "well, you know that job you gave me to do in auguste?" Adrienne: "Oh yes, why, do you think you might be there soon?" Lady Renn: "Oh, actually I am in Auguste now. And I've encountered--well, rescued really--Maitho." Adrienne: "Oh, well that's... wonderful news! How are things going then? did you determine what he wanted?" Lady Renn: "Ah, yes, he wants me to slay an undead beast in the sewers, so he can sneak into the empress' castle and take some documents from the empress, related to business regulations in auguste." Adrienne: "An undead beast? I'm not sure I follow." Lady Renn: "one of the eldest princes of auguste, Ghislain, is a necromancer. he presumably created the undead beast to guard against people using underground passageways to sneak into the upper district where the castle is located." Adrienne: "I see. We're not... we're not running a monster extermination service. I've warned Maitho about this sort of thing..." she sighs "Is it something that you think you could reasonably handle?" Lady Renn: "i think my group is more than capable! probably. though they do not seem too keen on it seeing as the empress seems to think fondly of us." Adrienne: There is a long pause. "I'm sorry, I'm not certain I heard that correctly. Who seems to think fondly of you?" Lady Renn: "ah yes, Empress Renilla. it is a bit of a long story. she thanked us personally for an unrelated mission and gave one member of the group her ring." Adrienne: "Her-" another pause "okay, alright, okay. Does she know of this undead beast?" Lady Renn: thinks for a sec "hm. i'm not certain." Adrienne: "I see. Find out. If she wants to destroy it, lend your aid but only if you won't be in danger." another pause "Then give her Maitho and his employers. He's proven to be too volatile time and again, and he has the presumption-'' Well, suffice it to say it will be better in the long run to be in the good graces of the Empress." Lady Renn: ''renn nods, even though her mom cant see it, and then speaks excitedly, eager-to-please "yes, very well, certainly!" "I am not--well, the Empress does not know me as a Worthing. Should I reveal that to her?" Adrienne: She's silent while she considers this, then: "No, we don't have any direct interests in Auguste at this time, if something should arise, Whomever you're masquerading as can introduce us. For now, it's better that our involvement is unknown. Maitho shouldn't know the name Worthing, but it's better to not risk it." Lady Renn: "very well then." "i will certainly deliver the message to the empress and assist her if i can! do you....well, do you want me to report to you afterwards?" tone was super excited but got a bit tentative towards the last part Adrienne: "Yes, I'd like to know how this all plays out, I look forward to your report- a lot of things are changing, Renn, and it's going to get very interesting very soon." All traces of fatigue have vanished from her voice, and she seems happy, excited, and calculating. ''"Do you know where you will be going next, or do you intend to remain in Auguste for some time?" Lady Renn: "going to get...interesting? how exac--um, well i believe we will probably be heading to oceanside next, though i'm not certain of when, or other details." Adrienne: "I see, how fortuitous. I'm working on some things through our normal channels there, but it could use some personal attention. One of Julien's shipments is being held up there. I don't know why it's not being released, but I'd like to see the cargo well on it's way here. I can have Julien let his contacts know to look for you if you think you might be there soon." Lady Renn: "a......shipment." "mother, are you familiar with a lord varren?" Adrienne: ''another thoughtful pause "No, I can't say that I am, why?" Lady Renn: "um. well. strange coincidence as it is, we happened to hear of a shipment from lord varren that went out through one of julien's ships, the....em, sea shimmer? its contents were marked as undeclared freight buuuut....well, we have reason to believe it could be something interesting. stuff like, turns-people-to-stone types of interesting." Adrienne: "I'm not sure, we haven't discussed any secret shipments. The vessel in question is the Sea Shimmer, but it's already been mostly loaded for its voyage back to Sunholme, other than this arrested cargo. I can ask him if you'd like me to look into it?" Lady Renn: "yes, i think that would be....helpful. if he knows anything about lord varren, i would appreciate hearing of it. i'll--" renn remembers what happened the last time she promised something without consulting her group, "i'll try to look into it assuming we go to oceanside soon. i'm not sure we'll be able to for certain." oh right last time i forgot to ask for more information. gotta pass the test this time!!!! "where is the, uh, arrested cargo located in oceanside?" Adrienne: "It's being held by one of the city wardens. I'm not certain his name. Morada? Moreda? something like that. It would be helpful if you can, having the ship in port is causing Julien some understandable distress." Lady Renn: "okay. will the sea shimmer depart without the arrested cargo?" oops maybe i should have been reading up on that boring ship stuff sooner i wonder if julien's started reading star w--NO FOCUS. MOTHER. MISSION. IMPORTANT. gotta ask good questions this time. Adrienne: "It will eventually have to, I doubt they'd wait another week. Another ship may have to be sent to retrieve this cargo. I'm not sure of any specific plans at this point."' Lady Renn: "okay. so you would like me to look into the cause for the hold up?" Adrienne: "It may be necessary to determine how to get the cargo moving, but the why of it is less important than getting the situation resolved." Lady Renn: thinks for a moment "what if it is potentially something very dangerous?" feels a bit guilty for asking, but isnt sure why Adrienne: "The cargo? It's something Julien is after personally for his own use. He's your hus- betrothed, if you wish to investigate it and use your own judgement, then that is fine. Personally, I'd just get this resolved as quickly and quietly as possible. If it's something dangerous, it will be easier to deal with on our own terms here, I think." She's sleepy alright Lady Renn: hesitates for a sec on that 'hus--' thing because oh yeah, right, he's my husband. ''"oh. okay then. so is it intended to go to his personal estate in sunholme then?" Adrienne: "I believe so, yes." Lady Renn: "okay. i'm...sorry i can't promise this to you, but i will certainly try to resolve this if we head to oceanside soon!" ''eager to pleaaaaaase voice Adrienne: "If you can, then that's wonderful. If not, just stay safe." Lady Renn: "in the meantime, if you could ask julien about lord varren, i would be most appreciative!" Adrienne: "And let me know how things go with the empress." "Oh, I'd be happy to inquire, of course." Lady Renn: "roger that!" "oh, say......has anything else come to pass with the null solution?" oh man i have so many things i want to ask about Adrienne: "I know your father has been working on things dealing with the Null Solution, but our investigations haven't led to much. It does seem like the two agents that Ensari was working with were the only two in town, or at least in that cell. Izora seems to accept our lack of progress as a foregone conclusion, which is its own frustration." Lady Renn: unintentionally winces a bit at mention of izora "ah. maybe it's ill manners to ask but...." "you spoke on our....indebtedness to the burnette house but didn't really care to elaborate much. um...." trails off, as she's not sure what she's trying to get at here Adrienne: "You want to know what our relationship with them is?" Lady Renn: "um. well admittedly i'm quite curious. i've encountered some........family? of theirs recently." Adrienne: "Oh? how interesting. I wasn't aware there was more than just the three of them, though... Well, they treat the whole troupe like family, I guess..." she trails off "Oh, but the Burnetts. They're rather enmeshed with a lot of what's going on behind the scenes in Wolis, so-to-speak. They really leveraged themselves into a position of power following the Nuckelavee attack at the Brading estate, and have been more or less at the center of things when the regency was ousted by the Purifiers. We might all be nobility, but the Burnett House are the closest thing to Royalty in Wolis, though they go to great lengths to keep their involvement in things under wraps." Lady Renn: "how much of the worthing family business do they know of?" probably more than me :( Adrienne: "Probably quite a lot, I wouldn't presume to be able to make any moves in Wolis without them hearing of it." Lady Renn: "do they know of ?" Adrienne: "I... do not rightly know. They seem to know more than they should about such things." Lady Renn: "okay. well. wouldn't surprise me, considering one of their relatives? i think? is a goddess." Adrienne: "what." Lady Renn: "who i'm currently doing stuff for, i guess?" Adrienne: "what." Lady Renn: "oh, yeah. it's a bit of a long story. not exactly certain how i got caught up in all of this, to be quite frank. not sure how much i should talk about it. saving the world, sort of? it's complicated." Adrienne: "Saving the world? What are you caught up in?" Concerned and probing? Lady Renn: "um.....well, it's a bit dangerous. albeit quite rewarding and interesting, to be sure. i would love to tell you all about it, but....i'm not sure how much i can share?" super apologetic "not all entirely related, but there's been.....dragons. lots of dragons. and um, oh yes, saving a town from eternal darkness on accident. met some gods, that was. a thing that happened. oh solved a murder case and helped to bring a bunch of girls back to life. hm what else...." is saying these pretty casually, all things considered Adrienne: there is silence on the line for a long time "Ah I see. That sounds quite fascinating. I look forward to hearing all about it when you return." Lady Renn: "okay, it's fine if you don't believe me. i wouldnt believe me either." "anyway, i didn't mean to digress, pardon me for that...." "say, do you have any relations with the mayor of mudwall?" Adrienne: "I'm sorry dear, it's nice that your trip thus far has been so... inspiring." She seems a bit surprised at your question. "The mayor of Mudwall? I can't say that we've been acquainted, no." Lady Renn: "oh. okay, never you mind then. have you heard of doppelgangers?" Adrienne: "Oh, yes, of course, why do you ask?" Lady Renn: "can they inherently tell what we are?" Adrienne: "No, I shouldn't think so." Lady Renn: "hm...okay. what do you know of them, if you dont mind me asking?" Adrienne: "infodump of doppelgangers I'm too tired to type out" Lady Renn: "oh okay :0" "um......one more....unrelated question..." "i just have so many things swirling around in my head lately...." "have you seen cecily at all?" Adrienne: "Oh yes, she comes by quite often, usually once every few days. She seems to be doing well. She misses you greatly and spends a fair bit of time in your room- I let her in, I hope you don't mind." Lady Renn: "of course i don't mind!" i should give her a call "i'm glad to hear she is doing well." "um.....i guess...." hesitating for a sec "i should probably let you get back to sleep, huh?" "i didnt really intend to talk quite so long..." Adrienne: "It's fine, dear. I'm happy to talk whenever you need me too. I'm sure Cecily would love to hear from you. Get to sleep yourself, okay?" Lady Renn: "yes of course!" hehe she’s happy to talk with me "oh one more thing, real quick!" "if you ever find yourself in the platinum disk, do be certain to check out the World’s Best Tacos establishment. it is commoner food, but elevated to higher levels. you shalln't be disappointed!" Adrienne: "I... will definitely do that." a little bewildered at the suggestion. "Goodnight, Renn." Lady Renn: "good night mother!" goes over the convo a bazillion times after this overanalyzing everything she may have done to disappoint or please her mother Category:OOS